Being Sick Sucks
by CloudXMK
Summary: Hanzo is now a living breathing man. However this means he can get sick just like any other human being. And unfortunately for him, he's got the cold. Can Takeda, Kung Jin, Cassie and Jacqui make him feel better or would it just end up in disaster?


**Hi guys! My second story is really full of angst so I thought why not lighten up the mood. So I wrote another short story about Scorpion's babysitting adventures. Thank you for supporting me through your faves, follows and reviews of my first two stories. I hope you enjoy this story and have a good day!**

 **P.S. I found this concept art from the Mortal Kombat comic series of Hanzo unmasked from this website wiki/Scorpion/Gallery so for the remainder of any stories I hatched up, Hanzo is going to look like that. You can see the picture in my profile picture.**

 _*Thoughts*_

 _"ACHOO! Damn it!"_ Hanzo sniffled. Hanzo groaned on his bed, sick from the cold he had. _"I shouldn't have trained from dawn till dusk for the past two days."_ Hanzo had caught the cold, a particularly nasty one from his training. Turns out he seemed to have not think that ever since he returned to the living, it would make him vulnerable to diseases like any normal human being. If you live long enough as a hellspawn wraith who doesn't have to worry about catching colds and what not you tend to forget that.

Hanzo suddenly heard the door of his bedroom creak open slowly. He turned his head towards the door only to meet four pairs of worried eyes looking at him. "Mr. Hanzo, are you alright?" Takeda muttered loud enough for Hanzo to hear. It seems Hanzo's loud sneezes and coughs could be heard all the way down to the guest bedrooms where the four kids that Hanzo was supposed to babysit were taking a nap. The kids, awoken from the loud sneezes and coughs, sneaked into Hanzo's bedroom to check if he was alright. "I'm fine. Don't worry. And weren't you all supposed to be taking your naps?" Hanzo coughed out loud again.

Jacqui piped in, "We were but we were awoken from your loud sneezes and coughs. We got worried and wanted to check if you were alright." Hanzo felt bad for waking the kids up from their naps. _"Damn this stupid cold!"_ All of a sudden, an idea popped in Cassie's head. "Mr. Hanzo, maybe we could make you feel better from your cold!" Kung Jin gave Cassie a look, "How can we help make Mr. Hanzo feel better?" Cassie just glared at Kung Jin, "Silly! We could cook some chicken soup for Mr. Hanzo. My parents always gave me chicken soup when I get a cold." Jacqui, Kung Jin, and Takeda all grinned at Cassie's idea except for Hanzo.

 _"Oh hell no! The last time those kids ended up in the kitchen, they caused a big mess in there. When I walked in, I actually thought that a small demon from the Netherrealm caused this mess."_ Turns out a few weeks ago, the kids tried to bake a cake. To sum it up in a nutshell, it was a disaster. "Kids, I appreciate what you are trying to do but I'm fine. You all should just… AH… AH… ACHOO!" Hanzo sneezed out loud before he could finish what he was trying to say to the kids.

"It will be alright, Mr. Hanzo. We will get that chicken soup for you so that you would feel better!" Takeda exclaimed in excitement. With gleeful giggles, all four kids rushed to the kitchen to begin their attempt at cooking some chicken soup for Hanzo. "KIDS! Stop! I'm fine!" Hanzo weakly got up from the bed as fast as he could and ran after the kids, trying to stop them from yet causing another disaster in the kitchen.

The kids, by then, had already reached the kitchen and with Cassie's help of listing all the ingredients needed soon got all the ingredients from the refrigerator. Unfortunately, Jacqui knocked over a jug of water, spilling water all over the floor. Hanzo, not seeing the puddle of water, slipped and with a shocked yelp, slid across the floor crashing into the kitchen cabinets. "Mr. Hanzo!" All four kids immediately ran over to him, worried that he got hurt badly from the crash.

Hanzo was slightly dazed from the crash. His already weakened body ached everywhere and he wouldn't be surprised if he got some fresh bruises on his body. "Mr. Hanzo, are you alright!?" The kids kneeled next to him looking worried with fresh tears welling up in their eyes. Jacqui was crying because it was her fault that she had spilled water onto the floor causing Hanzo to slip and get hurt. "Mr. Hanzo, I'm so sorry! It's my fault for spilling water on the floor and causing you to get hurt!" Jacqui cried.

Hanzo looked at the kids and sighed. He knew that they were only trying to make him feel better and seeing them cry just for their effort saddened him. He pulled Jacqui onto his lap and brought the three kids closer to him. "Hey come on. Don't cry. I know that you all are trying your best to make me feel better but you don't need to. Just being with you four already makes me feel better. You don't have to do anything else although I appreciate it. And I forgive you Jacqui. I know you didn't mean it." Hanzo comforted all four children.

"But… but…" Jacqui sniffled loudly. Hanzo just pulled her closer letting her head lean on his chest. "Jacqui, it's okay. I forgive you and I'm fine. Don't cry anymore okay." Hanzo softly comforted her. Jacqui wiped her tears and nodded. "Okay kids. Let's all just go back to my room. Why don't you all take a nap with me? I wouldn't mind the company."

The children smiled and quickly agreed to that plan. Kung Jin, Cassie, and Takeda all ran towards Hanzo's room leaving behind Hanzo and Jacqui in the kitchen. Hanzo slowly stood up as his body was still aching a bit from the crash, carrying Jacqui in his arms and walked back towards his room. As they walked back to Hanzo's room, Jacqui became sleepy in Hanzo's warm arms. Her head still leaning on Hanzo's chest, she listened to Hanzo's comforting heartbeat. With each heartbeat, she was lulled to sleep in his arms.

Hanzo felt Jacqui nod off in his arms and he looked down at her sleeping form and smiled. _"She is really adorable when she sleeps."_ Once Hanzo entered his room, he found the three kids curling up on his bed waiting for him to arrive. He smiled at the cute sight. He quietly and slowly placed Jacqui so as not to wake her on his bed next to him and he then got into his bed.

Once he was in bed, all three kids immediately curled up next to him. Cassie was curled up on Hanzo's chest while Takeda curled up next to Hanzo, his head on Hanzo's stomach. Jacqui and Kung Jin were curled up beside Hanzo on opposite sides. Slowly, all three children followed Jacqui and were sleeping peacefully. Hanzo smiled at the children, _"Being sick sucks. But to be with these kids is the best treatment I ever had for my cold."_ Soon, Hanzo drifted off to sleep, joining the four children into the realm of sleep.


End file.
